Sacrificios
by Cuky
Summary: Las pesadillas se intensifican y Edward siente que ya no puede más... esta vez el pasado no se compara con el sufrimiento...
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, finalmente un fic de Full Metal Alchemist, ¡si! Amo a ésta serie, espero que les guste, ya que es el primero en ésta categoría _

**SACRIFICIOS**

Prólogo

Seguíamos en nuestra investigación, en busca de la piedra filosofal, ahora… se ha vuelto mucho más difícil que antes, mi hermano está notablemente desesperado y con insistencia me pide una y otra vez perdón, por tardarse en recuperar mi cuerpo, no me importa, solo deseo ver una sonrisa en su rostro, pero en verdad yo no sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual mi hermano ya no me sonríe… la razón por la cual su carisma se apagó por completo y cada día que pasa lo veo decaer más y más… ¿qué te ocurre, hermano…

-En ese entonces, éramos tan felices… - susurraba Edward, mirando por la ventana de la casa de Winry, como ella y su hermano hablaban, talvez cosas sin importancia, desvió su mirada hacia el horizonte, ahora no era el momento de pensar en tonterías, debía seguir con su búsqueda, claro… era su responsabilidad.

Bajó las escaleras, hasta la cocina, tomó un vaso de agua, paró justo en el momento en que planeaba beber el contenido, reflejando su rostro en el líquido cristalino; de sus ojos salieron aquellas lágrimas que desde hace mucho no salían… y no pudo con su dolor, tan punzante como una puñalada, dejó caer el vaso, rompiéndose en el mármol, cayó sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo, era débil, demasiado débil, ya que no pudo defenderse, ¿¡cómo entonces podrá ayudar a Alphonse, ni él podía… no… no podía. Se desmayó, allí lo encontró Winry, lo llevó a su habitación con ayuda de Al.

-Hermano… hermano- el menor lo llamaba con insistencia, sin embargo desde su inconciencia, pudo escucharlo claramente.

-Mmmm… Al…- se levantó adolorido, sujetándose la cabeza por el golpe recibido al desmayarse, sonrió como solía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?-

No podía responder a esa pregunta… no le podía contar nada, no había marcha atrás de todas maneras.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, probablemente fue por el cansancio- lo evadió, pero sabía que engañarlo, era algo que no se podía hacer.

-Hace semanas que estamos en Rizenbul, no pudo ser cansancio- contestó razonablemente, Ed solo lo miró por varios segundos… como lo quería.

-Tienes razón- bajó su mirada, pensando en la forma apropiada de mentirle, levantó su mano izquierda, acariciando el frío casco de metal que era la cabeza de su hermanito, lo vio retroceder por eso, extrañado sin duda, no protestó y se dejó tocar.

-No te preocupes, Al, estoy bien- sintió la mano de éste en su brazo, observando su brazo con atención.

-¿Y esta herida?- señaló el contorno de la muñeca, tenía varias cortadas, echas por algún arma.

-Fue un animal de por aquí- se levantó de la cama, sabía que con eso, Al no estaría satisfecho, se estaba hartando de esa conversación.

-Hermano…- le mentía, le mentía, lo sabía.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, al menos para tres personas en la casa, pero para Edward… las pesadillas lo torturaban de forma cruel desde su lecho, despertando agitado, bañado en sudor y con lágrimas que corrían silenciosas por sus mejillas, no gritaría, a pesar del dolor interno que sentía, no podía permitirse desmoronarse fácilmente, ya que pronto, tendría que regresar y su suplicio, volvería a empezar…

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de no demorarme mucho con esto, de verdad que me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones y si les gustó o no, por favor, háganmelo saber, ¿si, bueno, muchas gracias de antemano, ¡sayonara!_


	2. Mi decisión

_El segundo capítulo, espero les guste, me dejan comentarios, adiós._

**SACRIFICIOS**

Capítulo uno:

**Mi decisión**

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, hermano?- Al cargaba las maletas, listo para ir a la parada del tren de Rizenbul, probablemente si volvían a Ciudad Central, todo sería más fácil.

-Si, si- Ed cepillaba su cabellera rubia sin mucha importancia.

-¿Sabes, cuando éramos niños mamá solía peinarnos-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Y también recuerdo como se enfadaba cuando no querías tomarte la leche, jajaja- para Al, hablar de esos viejos tiempos le hacían sentir humano.

-Ella sabía que la odiaba, por eso no la tomaba- una vez trenzado su cabello, se miró una vez más en el espejo, aún con su rostro serio.

-Hermano…- Al sabía que Ed no estaba bien, lucía demasiado serio para su gusto, ya no reía como antes, lo notó cuando Ed volvió de esa supuesta entrevista que tuvo con el teniente coronel, uno nuevo entre los Alquimistas Nacionales, jamás lo había visto, pero cuando se lo presentaron, no le agradó para nada, supuso que Ed sintió lo mismo.

-Vámonos-

Dieron gracias a la anciana Pinako y Winry, diciéndoles como era costumbre, que pronto vendrían a visitarlas.

Luego de un largo recorrido se encontraban de nuevo en Central, no había cambiado nada en las dos semanas que estuvieron ausentes, después de todo no había sido un extenso período.

-¡¡¡Aaaahhhh! ¡¡¡Edward y Alphonse Elric, ¡¡¡BIENVENIDOS!- la estrepitosa voz de Armstrong hacía eco en la estación.

-Si, ¿cómo está Mayor?- los hermanos se inclinaron a modo de saludo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no ha pasado nada interesante últimamente, ya que cuando el "Alquimista de acero" y su hermanito no están, todo se vuelve aburrido- no quería sonar burlón, pero así justamente sonó.

-Jajajaja- Al disfrutaba de la compañía de ese hombre musculoso, con gran sentido del humor.

-¿Y como está el Coronel Huges?- Ed sonreía, también divertido.

-Él también está muy bien, no para de hablar de su pequeña hija, creo que ya lo saben, jaja-

-Si, ya me lo imagino- Ed puso su cara de cansancio, al vislumbrarse siendo acosado por Huges, no parando de enseñarla las dichosas fotografías de la pequeña.

El camino al cuartel general se hizo con calma, no había necesidad de apresurarse, por lo menos para Ed, ya que con cada acercamiento, su nerviosismo crecía, así como la necesidad de respuestas por parte de Al.

¡Hemos llegado!- gritó el hombre a los presentes en la sala del cuartel.

-¡Es un honor, Elric-san!- saludaron los soldados, al Alquimista Nacional, pero de costumbre… era Al el reverenciado.

-¡SOY YO!- exclamó Ed, más que colérico por sentirse ignorado, echando chispas.

-¿Qué, ¿quiere decir que el enano es el famoso "Alquimista de acero"?- interrogó uno de los soldados.

-¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES ENANO, ¡VEN ACÁ PARA QUE PUEDA DEMOSTRARTE SI SOY O NO ÉL?- era detenido por su hermano para que no golpeara al asustado soldado.

-Jajaja, si que no has cambiado en nada- se escuchó la inconfundible voz del arrogante Coronel, Roy Mustang.

-Si, lo mismo digo- respondió Ed, indiferente.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué tal tus días de vacación?-

-Bien, nada que reportar-

Aunque a Roy le encantaba sacar de sus casillas al niño, algo en él le dijo que no funcionaría sus métodos, ya que Ed estaba notablemente distraído, o más que eso, estaba…

-Eso está bien, entonces alístate, dentro de poco llegará el Teniente Coronel, Zet Sagara, espero que lo recuerdes-

La sangre de Ed se heló por completo, sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca, palideció, perdiendo el equilibro, siendo sujetado por Al, que no entendía la preocupación tan severa que sufría.

-¿¡Hermano, ¿¡estás bien, ¡respóndeme!-

Ed temblaba, como una indefensa hoja de papel movida por el viento.

-Si… si… estoy bien, Al- pero no era cierto, eso era más que obvio.

-Ya sabes donde están las habitaciones, Alphonse, puedes llevar a tu hermano a descansar- Roy parecía no inmutarse.

-Si, señor-

Tomó entre sus brazos de metal a su hermano mayor, quién se dejó llevar sin protestar, ahora más que nunca, no deseaba ser una carga, no quería discutir.

Una vez recostado, se dispuso a mirar el techo, sin ningún tipo de pensamiento en la mente, nada importante, mientras Al lo observaba atentamente.

-Perdóname- fue el susurró del rubio.

-¿Por qué, ¿es que ha pasado algo malo, dímelo… por favor… hermano, algo te sucede y no me lo quieres decir…- agachó la cabeza, se sentía impotente.

-No es nada de lo que tú debas preocuparte, ya pasó, no vale la pena hablar al respecto-

-¡Pero yo quiero saber!-

-No puedo decírtelo, lo siento, pero no puedo-

-Hermano…-

-Esto es mi responsabilidad, nada más, son las consecuencias por mi decisión- se levantó, miró a Al.

-¿Tu decisión?-

-Si, Al, solamente… mi decisión-

_Continuará…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, trataré de no demorarme mucho con esto, de verdad que me gustaría que me dieran sus opiniones y si les gustó o no, por favor, háganmelo saber, ¿si, bueno, muchas gracias de antemano, los quiero!_


End file.
